Economical Family
by HaKo-chan
Summary: AU. Keluarga Baskerville, keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di London. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka mengalami krisis moneter dan harus pindah ke Indonesia. Bagaimana kisah mereka setelah itu?/Special fic for Shintya Liu's birthday./Re-publish./RnR or CnC?


**ECONOMICAL FAMILY**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Economical Family © HaKo-chan**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, jangan membaca saat lagi makan, dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Summary: Keluarga Baskerville, keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di London. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka mengalami krisis moneter dan harus pindah ke Indonesia. Bagaimana kisah mereka setelah itu?**

**Special fic for...**

**SHINTYA LIU's BIRTHDAY**

**Don't like, don't read!**

┐**('⌣'┐) (┌'⌣')┌ ┐('⌣'┐) (┌'⌣')┌ **

**Happy birthday, Mami Shin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: APAH?**

**London…**

Pagi hari di kota London, cuaca begitu cerah walaupun suhu di sana terasa sangat dingin. Begitu dingin hingga rasanya sampai menusuk ke setiap sendi kita. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak menjadi hambatan bagi warga di sana untuk memulai aktivitas mereka pada hari ini. Begitu banyak pekerjaan yang telah menantikan mereka.

Di sebelah timur London, kita akan menjumpai sebuah rumah megah bercat putih dan penuh ornamen ala Eropa. Halamannya begitu luaaaaaaaaaas (huruf 'a'nya harus sebanyak 10), begitulah pikir banyak orang. Hal itu diwajarkan karena pemilik rumah -atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai _mansion_- tersebut merupakan pengusaha kaya sejagat London yang telah memproduksi barang-barang yang berkualitas dan berkuantitas. Perusahaan mereka bernama Baskerville Corp, yang memproduksi teh dengan nama merk "Evil Tea". Walaupun namanya "Evil", tapi rasa jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti luar biasaaaaaaaaaa anehnya. Oke, bercanda, ding. Hmm, segeralah tutup mulut kalian sebelum mengatakan "wah" karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat di luar binasa pada anggota keluarga pemilik rumah -ehem, _mansion_- tersebut.

"_Good morning_, _Dad_!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang bob kepada seseorang yang ia sapa _dad _tersebut.

_"Go__o__d morning_, Lilly," balas laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 40-an tahun tersebut.

Pagi itu di ruang makan mansion termewaaaaaaaaaah tersebut (sekali lagi, huruf "a"nya harus sebanyak 10), keluarga Baskerville yang merupakan pemilik dari _mansion_ termewaaaaaaaaaah tersebut sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan atau bahasa daerahnya _breakfast_. Dan di meja terpaaaaaaaaaanjang di dalam _mansion_ tersebut telah disajikan masakan ternikmat, termahal, dan terlangka sejagat rakyat, _sandwich_. Kemudian, mari kita lihat siapa saja yang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Dari yang paling ujung terlihatlah sesosok manusia bukan hantu yang tadi disapa dengan "_dad_" oleh anak perempuan tadi. Dialah yang merupakan kepala keluarga serta kepala perusahaan, Glen Baskerville.

Selanjutnya di sebelah kiri Glen, terdapat sang istri, Charlotte -Lottie- Baskerville, yang memiliki rambut cukup panjang berwarna _pink_. Wajahnya sedikit sekali menyiratkan keibuan, dan ketika ia tersenyum, dunia serasa berubah menjadi limas.

Kemudian di hadapan Lottie, terdapat anak sulung dari keluarga Baskerville ini, Alyss Baskerville. Rambutnya panjang dan keperakan, memiliki bola mata _amethyst_. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun ini, ia telah dipercaya ayahnya menjadi Kepala Direktur dalam perusahaannya.

Di sebelah kanan Alyss, terdapat anak kedua dari keluarga Baskerville ini, Zwei Baskerville. Rambutnya pendek sebahu keperakan. Umurnya 20 tahun dan sedang kuliah di universitas ternama di London.

Dan yang terakhir, di depan Zwei terdapat Lilly, anak bungsu dalam keluarga ini. Yang jelas ia masih muda, walaupun sifatnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia telah menginjak usia 16 tahun dan masih sekolah di tingkat menengah atas.

Demikianlah anggota keluarga Baskerville ini.

.

.

.

"Istriku, dan anak-anak yang kusayangi sebangsa dan setanah air..." kata sang ayah, memulai pembicaraan saat sarapan pagi ini.

"Hm?" Semua tatapan menuju kepada ayah, kecuali Alyss. Alyss justru menunduk dan menghela nafas pendek. Sepertinya ada sesuatu, seperti udang di balik rumput yang bergoyang. Aseeek! (DUAGH!)

"Sebenarnya, perusahaan kita tidak akan berumur panjang lagi," kata sang ayah sambil menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"UAPAH?" teriak semuanya histeris, kecuali Alyss tentunya.

"Ada apa, Suamiku?" tanya Lottie tidak percaya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap Alyss, "Alyss, kau tahu sesuatu, kan? Ada apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Oh tidak, itu berarti kita harus merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan, kan?" tanya Zwei dengan sok santainya sambil melalap _sandwich_berbentuk kotak di hadapannya.

"Bukan," sahut Alyss datar.

"Itu berarti..." Glen menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "perusahaan kita akan gulung tikar."

"..."

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Semuanya diam sejenak.

"Oh," sahut semuanya -kecuali Alyss- sambil ber'o'ria.

"Kita ada tikar, kan? Tinggal digulung aja, _Dad_," sahut Lilly sambil meminum teh yang ada.

Alyss hanya memijit pelipisnya. "Bukan itu maksudnya..." Alyss mencoba bersabar.

"Jadi apa dong?" tanya Lilly polos.

Alyss menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Gulung tikar itu artinya..." Alyss kembali menghela nafas, "bangkrut."

"..."

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

"UAPAH!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Ba... Bangkrut? Kok bisa?" tanya Lottie dengan kondisi syok berat stadium 4.

"Perusahaan kita ditipu... Sampai-sampai keuangan perusahaan minus 50 juta dollar. Telah banyak pekerja yang di-PHK. Bahkan ada yang meninggalkan perusahaan dengan sukarela karena belum menerima gaji selama 10 tahun, eh 10 bulan," terang sang ayah dengan menyebut angka seenak poninya.

"Ke-kejam..." gumam Lilly sambil mengigit-gigit _sandwich_-nya.

"Jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Glen?" tanya Lottie yang sepertinya sudah pasrah.

"Aku telah menjual tanah kita yang ada di Kanada, lalu aku berniat untuk menjual tanah ini," jawab Glen dengan tampang tak berdosa.

BRAK!

"APAH?" teriak Lottie makin syok stadium 7 sambil menggerebek meja yang super teramat panjaaaaaaaaaang itu.

"Huoooo!" Hampir saja _sandwich_ Zwei yang tinggal gigitan terakhir terlempar.

"_Dad_... Ja-jadi, nasib kami bagaimana?" tanya Lilly yang mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis Lilly. Ayah sudah menyiapkan rencana," kata sang ayah sambil melipat tangannya.

"Rencana? _Daddy_ belum bilang apa-apa padaku," kata Alyss sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Glen hanya melirik kepada Alyss seraya berkata, "Kalian akan pindah ke Indonesia."

"UAPAH?"

"In-do-ne-shia?" ulang Alyss.

"Yang deket Bali itu kan?" tanya Zwei sambil membentuk huruf o dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukannya Bali ada di Indonesia, ya?" sahut Lilly.

"Eng... Anggaplah iya," kata Zwei sambil berpikir.

"Gak ikhlas setuju tuh," ujar Lilly sambil menunjuk ke arah Zwei.

"Heh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Intinya kita pindah ke Indonesia, kan?" kata Lottie mencoba menenangkan perdebatan ringan nan singkat antara Zwei dan Lilly. "Jadi suamiku, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Secepatnya," jawab Glen singkat.

"Kapan? Besok?"

"Tidak."

"Ah! Pasti tahun depan!" sahut Zwei tiba-tiba.

"Jam 1 siang nanti," kata Glen datar.

"WHAT? WHAT! THE! HELL?" sahut (baca: teriak) mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, siapkanlah barang-barang kalian mulai dari sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?" tanya Zwei panik.

"Aku sudah memindahkan kalian di sekolah yang ada di sana. Aku juga telah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian."

"Tunggu dulu! Dari tadi _Daddy_ selalu bilang 'kalian'. _Daddy_ ikut pindah juga kan?" tanya Alyss was-was.

"Tidak." Satu kata jawaban yang sangat-sangaaat-sangaaaaat-sangaaaaaaaaaat menohok hati keempat perempuan di sana.

"Tega!" sembur Lottie langsung.

"Hei, hei, _wait_! Aku punya maksud kalau aku tidak ikut kalian! Di sini aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan kita. Jika aku telah kembali sukses, aku akan segera menghubungi kalian agar kalian bisa kembali lagi tinggal di London."

"Begitukah?" tanya Lottie kurang percaya. "Apa kau mau selingkuh?"

Glen yang hendak minum teh tiba-tiba tersedak atas pernyataan -eh, pertanyaan Lottie. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Cih! Aku belum yakin dengan perkataanmu," ujar Lottie dengan nada sarkastik. Sedangkan Glen hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Oh ya, _Daddy_, bagaimana dengan bahasa di sana? Kami kan belum tahu bahasa In-do-ne-shia?" tanya Alyss.

Glen dengan malas menjawab, "Noh! Tanya sama si _authors_!" Kemudian pergi dari ruang makan.

Wah, dasar tidak tahu terima kaseeeeeeeeeeh!

.

.

.

Alyss memasuki kamarnya. Untuk sejenak ia memandangi sekeliling kamarnya dengan wajah sedih, seakan tak rela untuk meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya ini. Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil tas besar di atas lemari. Membuka resletingnya dan mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kita dapat melihat jejeran pakaian-pakaian dengan merek ternama, seperti Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Mark and Spencer, dan lain-lainnya yang _authors_ malas sebutkan satu persatu. Alyss mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya, melipatnya dengan rapi, kamudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas tadi.

Setelah itu, ia membuka lemari sepatunya. Lagi-lagi sepatu-sepatu dengan jejeran merek ternama yang terlihat. Dan, lagi-lagi _authors_ malas menyebut nama-nama merek yang ada. Pokoknya pada terkenal dah!

Butuh beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan semua barang-barang yang akan dibawa, akhirnya Alyss keluar sambil membawa tas-tas yang cukup berat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Zwei dan Lilly -yang kamarnya berada di kanan-kiri Alyss- juga keluar. Mereka juga sama-sama membawa tas yang cukup berat.

"Alyss, Zwei, Lilly! Kalian sudah siap?" teriak Lottie dari bawah.

Alyss, Zwei, dan Lilly hanya saling pandang. Mereka menghembuskan nafas singkat kemudian Alyss menyahut, "Sudah, _Mom_!" Akhirnya mereka turun dengan membawa beberapa tas berat.

TAP! TAP! TAP! GEDEBRAK! GEDEBRUK! BRUAK!

Glen dan Lottie yang melihat anak-anak mereka membawa tas-tas yang berat hanya syok.

"_OH MY GOD_!"

.

.

.

Saat di bandara...

"Jaga diri _Daddy_ baik-baik, ya!" ujar Lilly sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Iya, Lilly," sahut Glen sambil mengelus puncak kepala Lilly.

"_Daddy_, jangan lupa untuk selalu beri kabar ke kami," ujar Zwei.

"Iya, Zwei."

"_Daddy_, semoga masalah ini cepat terselesaikan. Semoga perusahaan kita kembali bersinar," ujar Alyss.

'Emangnya bohlam yang selalu bersinar?' iner Glen. "Iya, Alyss. Terima kasih juga atas jasamu selama bekerja di perusahaan."

"Suamiku, jangan selingkuh, ya," ujar Lottie.

"Eng..." Glen menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "i-iya, istriku. Kau jagalah anak-anak dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu."

TES!

Air mata Lottie menetes. "Tentu! Tentu saja suamiku!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Glen seeraaaaaaaaaat-eratnya.

Glen hanya pasrah.

Dan berakhirlah adegan telenovela dadakan tersebut dalam waktu selang beberapa menit. Akhirnya, Lottie beserta ketiga anaknya pergi dalam damai menuju Indonesia.

Di dalam pesawat...

"Hmmm... Kira-kira Indonesia itu seperti apa, ya?" gumam Lottie.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam di pesawat, akhirnya Lottie, Alyss, Zwei, dan Lilly sampai juga di Indonesia. Mereka keluar dari bandara dan terpaku sejenak melihat suasana jalanan di sana.

"Panas," ujar Lilly datar.

"Sesak," ujar Zwei datar.

"Bau asap," ujar Alyss datar.

"Bau kentut," ujar Lottie datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keempat perempuan itu segera melirik dengan tampang datar ke arah orang yang berdiri di sebelah Lottie. Merasa dilirik dengan aura pembunuh, orang tersebut perlahan-lahan balik menatap mereka.

"Bau..." ujar Lottie datar.

Seketika orang tersebut langsung salah tingkah dan berteriak, "_Not me_! _Not me_!" Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari.

"Cih! Pake acara nggak ngaku segala!" ujar Lottie kesal.

"Main kabur aja tuh orang! Sarap ya!" sahut Alyss.

"Yah, sesama orang sarap," celetuk Zwei sambil melirik jahil ke arah Alyss.

"Maksud?" Tampang datar kembali Alyss pasang.

Semuanya hanya menghela nafas sambil menahan bau.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak! Kali ini Mommy akan lebih tegas dalam mendidik kalian!" kata Lottie antusias sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Zwei santai.

"Aku juga," ujar Alyss sambil mengipas-ngipas tangannya akibat asap kendaraan.

"Eng... Sepertinya begitu," kata Lilly sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Biasalah, mengambil jalur aman.

Mendengar komentar dari ketiga anaknya itu, muncullah perempatan di kepala Lottie. 'Sabar, sabar,' batinnya.

"Di Indonesia, aku akan lebih rajin belajar!" ujar Lilly semangat.

"Halah, calon professor juga! Nggak belajar juga udah pinter!" sahut Zwei yang mendengar penuturan Lilly.

"..." Lilly hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Kalau aku sih pengen berhemat! Syok berat pas denger kalau keuangan perusahaan malah _minus_!" kata Zwei.

"Kok perasaan aku gak enak sih kalo Zwei mau berhemat?" tanya Alyss entah pada siapa sambil mengelus-elus lengan tangannya seolah menggigil.

"Apa, hah?" tanya Zwei sarkastik. "Masalah buat _loe_?"

"Masalah buat _gue_? Hah, tolong lah ye," sahut Alyss segera.

"'_Loe'_? '_Gue'_? Bahasa apaan tuh kak?" tanya Lilly polos.

"Itu bahasa daerah Indonesia. Artinya '_you_' _and_ '_I_'," terang Alyss.

Lilly hanya ber'o'ria.

"Oh ya, Anak-anak! _Daddy_ kalian benar-benar sudah mengurus semuanya! Dari sekolah Lilly, universitas Zwei, dan pekerjaanmu, Alyss! Lalu..." Lottie buru-buru membuka tasnya.

"_Mom_, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu?" usul Alyss.

"Hm, baiklah!"

Akhirnya mereka segera mencari taxi, kemudian pergi ke alamat rumah yang telah disiapkan _daddy_ mereka.

.

.

.

WHUUUUUSHHH〜

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa butir pasir yang ada. Meliuk-liukkan dahan-dahan pohon, seolah berkata, "Selamat datang!" kepada kelima pendatang baru dapat undangan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang sangat-sangat-sangat sederhana dan oh, jangan lupakan betapa sempitnya ukuran apartemen itu, yang kalau dibandingkan hanya seluas 1/45 dari luas halaman mansion mereka yang luaaaaaaaaaas nun jauh di London sana.

"Sempit," komentar Lottie sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan brosur pemberian om-om sales.

"Sederhana," komentar Alyss sambil memasang muka datar.

"Sumpek," komentar Lilly dengan tampang polos.

"Bau pup doggie," komentar Zwei sambil menunjuk seonggok coklat(?) yang teronggok tepat di depan mereka.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Y-yuk, kita masuk aja," kata Lottie sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana tersebut sambil menjinjing barang bawaannya. Dan tentu saja, dia melangkahi pup doggie tersebut dengan langkah ala penari balet.

"Wah, hebat! _Mom_ bisa nari balet!" seru Zwei yang bikin malu tingkat setengah maksimum.

"Halah, banyak omong! Buruan!" sahut Alyss sambil mendorong Zwei tanpa aba-aba. Dan dengan gesitnya, sebagai mantan calon atlet di London, Zwei melangkahi pup doggie itu dengan lompat tinggi.

"Taraaaaa〜" Zwei mendarat dengan indahnya. Sontak, Lottie, Alyss, dan Lilly memberikan tepuk tangan super heboh.

"Yak, 75!" kata Alyss sambil menunjukkan papan angka 75 yang asalnya entah dari mana.

"80!" teriak Lilly yang sepertinya senang banget melihat pertunjukan lompat tinggi secara LIVE.

"20," ujar Lottie sambil memasang angka dengan tampang _innocent_. Zwei pun segera memasang mata deathglare kepada Lottie, padahal ibunya sendiri. Ckckck.

Kemudian giliran Alyss untuk melangkahi pup tersebut.

"Ayo, Kak! Semangat!" ujar Lilly sambil memainkan pom-pomnya yang -ternyata masih sempat- ia bawa. Maklum, Lilly merupakan anggota cheerleader di sekolahnya saat masih di London.

'Emangnya di sini ada pertandingan?' iner Alyss saat melihat adik bungsunya itu yang terlahir dengan wajah alim.

Alyss pun segera memasang kuda-kuda. Dalam hitungan ke-2, Alyss segera meloncat!

Hup!

Dan berputar!

Yak!

Dan terjun bebas di tanah!

Horeee!

"Wah, gak sia-sia gue belajar hula hop di London!" komentar Alyss yang sepertinya bangga dengan bakat (?) terselubung tersebut.

"Kakak hebat!" seru Lilly sambil melakukan gerakan cheerleader dengan pom-pom kesayangannya.

Lottie dan Zwei hanya menatap bosan.

"Biasa aja," celetuk Zwei.

"Maksud?" balas Alyss sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tujuan?" tanya Zwei balik.

Alyss semakin menyipitkan matanya. Akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa sipit-sipitan mata antara Alyss dan Zwei.

"Hiak! Hup!" seru Lilly tiba-tiba. Ternyata Lilly telah melompat tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

"Wah, loncatan Lilly imut banget!" puji Lottie, satu-satunya manusia yang menyaksikan lompatan Lilly.

"Kenapa loncat gak ngomong-ngomong?" protes Alyss dan Zwei bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua sih asyik bertengkar mulu!" sahut Lottie.

Alyss dan Zwei hanya membuang muka.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk ke apartemen kita!" ajak Lilly, sambil mencoba meredam pertengkaran yang ada.

"Oh, ya _Mom_, apartemen kita nomor berapa?" tanya Alyss ketika hendak mulai berjalan.

"Hmm..." Lottie sibuk membuka kertas yang diberikan suaminya, Glen, kepadanya saat mau berangkat ke Indonesia. "306," bacanya.

"UAPPPAAAH?"

"I-itu berarti apartemen yang paling atas dong," ujar Lilly sambil menunjuk apartemen yang kira-kira ada di lantai 6.

GLEK!

Alyss dan Zwei hanya meneguk ludah.

Lottie menghembuskan nafas sejenak kemudian berkata, "Ayo, anak-anak! Semangat!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh," keluh Alyss tidak bersemangat.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat dengan teramat sangaaaaaaaaaat begitu berat hati segera menaiki tangga yang kira-kira hanya selebar 1 meter itu sampai di tempat apartemen mereka dengan tas-tas yang astajimat beratnya.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo...**

**Setelah sekian lama gak publish fic, akhirnya kami kembali mem-publish fic baru! XD**

**Fic kali ini, kami membuatnya tidak berdua saja, tapi bertiga. :3 Satu orang lagi adalah sahabat kami. Tapi dia bukan author di Ffn. Nama (disamarkan) nya adalah ****odol****. :D hehehe...**

**Chapter 1 fic ini juga dikhususkan untuk ulang tahun sahabat kami, SHINTYA LIU, yang bertepatan pada tanggal hari ini (30 Maret). Happy birthday, Mami! XD**

**Yosh! Gak mau banyak bacot lagi. Mohon maaf kalo humornya kurang, ya. :( atau typo yang berkeliaran tanpa perintah authors.**

**[A/N Tambahan: Baiklah. Fic ini di-republish dengan sistem republik(?) karena terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama salah satu karakter. Thanks for Siebte Gloxinia yang sudah memberitahukan kesalahan tsb. ^^ Fic ini akan kami usahakan untuk dilanjutkan secepatnya. Oleh karena itu, COBLOS NOMOR 5! XDDD *PLAK!*]**

**Finally, mind to review? :3 thanks for reading XD**


End file.
